


[Podfic] The Last Days of Battle Station Omega

by sisi_rambles



Category: The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells
Genre: Awkward Friendship Overtures, Gen, Pen Pals, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: It had been long enough since I visited a major hub that I was extremely out of date on my media viewing, so I threw in a scan of the entertainment feeds as well, hoping to find at least one good new serial to keep me entertained during the next leg of my trip.
Relationships: Asshole Research Transport & Murderbot (Murderbot Diaries)
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] The Last Days of Battle Station Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkjunket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Last Days of Battle Station Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394432) by [FairestCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairestCat/pseuds/FairestCat). 



**Length:** 00:03:40

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Murderbot/The%20Last%20Days%20of%20Battle%20Station%20Omega.mp3) (2.7 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Murderbot/The%20Last%20Days%20of%20Battle%20Station%20Omega.m4b) (2.6 MB)

  



End file.
